Pink and Ginger
by Doctor-Thirteen
Summary: Got the idea for this oneshot from all the posts on Tumblr, saying what a torture it must be for the Doctor to keep meeting all those ginger people. xD Anyway, enjoy!


"Alright, I've had enough of this, what's wrong?" With a sigh, Rose Tyler placed herself on the TARDIS floor, right next to a skinny man in a brown suit. "You barely talked all day. Ever since we came back from that planet of endless beaches and islands you've been about as fun to talk to as a rock. Now tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing…" The Doctor said simply, drawing his knees to his chest and placing his head on them. He looked like a child, sent to sit in a corner without dinner. He stole a glance at Rose, and her stern look finally made him crack. "Alright, alright... I'll tell you."

Rose immediately perked up, scooting over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder for support. She raised an eyebrow at him, getting a concerned look in her eyes.

"Have you seen those people on that planet, Rose? With their flawless tans, and those little boats they use to move around. I wonder if we could fit a boat in here.. Not as big as Titanic, of course, maybe a tad smaller…" He was getting carried away without even noticing Rose, who was growing impatient.

"Oi!" She snapped. "Stop trying to change the subject." Her eyes softened a bit as she looked at him, giving him a light nudge. "Come on. I want to know what's really bothering you."

"It's my hair…" He mumbled in a barely audible voice, looking away.

"Your… Sorry?" Rose squeaked in surprise, having expected to hear a much deeper issue. "W-What about your hair? It's great."

"Have you seen those people down there, Rose?" He echoed again.

"If you are trying to change the subject again…" She said in a low, threatening tone, but was cut off.

"They all had _**ginger**_ hair! Ginger, like the little cookies you humans make for Christmas." The Doctor huffed, pouting.

"And?" Rose asked, tilting her head a bit. She would never understand his fascination with ginger hair.

"Well, just look at mine!" He exclaimed as he raised his hand to his head, clutching a handful of brown hair. "It's just not the same."

Rose sighed, seeing that this issue wasn't going to go away anytime soon. "Listen, Doctor… Back on Earth, women have this little trick of changing the color of their hair once it starts turning gray. It's called hair dye."

The Doctor looked up at her in interest. He did know a lot about Earth and the people there, but certainly not all the details. "Well, is it only for women?"

"No, men can do it too… Now you just land us on Earth, 2005 and I'll get it for you."

The Doctor got up, evidently more cheerful, and pulled Rose off of the floor and into a tight hug.

Rose giggled, giving him a tap on the back. "Alright, you. Fly us home."

About thirty minutes later, The Doctor was sitting in a chair, awkwardly shifting while Rose was doing his hair.

"Stand still, would you?" She barked softly as she ran her fingers trough his hair repeatedly.

"I would, I would." The Doctor responded in a gigglish voice. "But the water tickles."

Rose rolled her eyes and began washing all the dye and shampoo away. Once she was done, though, she just stood there, blinking down in confusion.

"Well, how did it turn out?" He asked cheerfully, craning his neck slightly in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the familiar blond hair.

"It's, ermmm… Well, it's certainly something new… I, um, you dry it, I'll be in my room… And, um, don't look into the mirror after dying your hair… It's, erm, it's bad luck on Earth." And with that, Rose was gone.

"But we're not on Earth anyway…" The Doctor mumbled to himself, shrugging slightly as he tossed the ginger hair dye bottle away and went over to the closest mirror. And what he saw in his reflection, surprised him quite a bit. "Roseeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." He whined after her. "Roseeeee, this isn't ginger! This is _**pink**_! Blimey, Rose, I look like a pony. Rose? Rose, I know you can hear me! I demand you take this witchcraft back, young lady!"

Meanwhile, Rose sat on her bed, gushing the endless giggling with a pillow and looking about to see if she had a camera there by any chance. Because if there ever was a picture-perfect moment, it was this one.


End file.
